


Anything Goes

by TMCS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, High School AU, M/M, School Play, Secondary school AU, Slow Burn, Will update tags as I go to avoid spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCS/pseuds/TMCS
Summary: Draco gets himself stuck in a long haul of detentions, working side by side Hermione on the set of the school play.





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work so go easy on me! The chapters are short and I am aiming to update for sure on the 1st and 15th of each month, and then whenever I get inspiration between said dates. There will be eventual smut, so don't get invested if that's not for you, I'll be updating the tags and rating when I get to it though. I'll appreciate any comments or suggestions!
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE WORK- I do not own any of these characters, they are all the wonderful creation of JK Rowling.

“Having fun?”

Draco whipped around, startled and swearing under his breath. “Shit.”

Severus Snape, the chemistry professor, was stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall clearly having been stood there for a good minute, deciding what on to do. “Yeah,” he sighed, “shit. What is this, Draco” he continued, “the third time this week? Not to mention it’s only Thursday.” Snape pushed himself up from against the wall to stand in front of him. “I can’t just keep ignoring this, Draco, you knew I would going to have to reprimand you eventually.”

“but Sir!” Draco begged.

“It is eight hours a day Draco, all you have to do is either not smoke or not get caught for eight hours a day. Eight hours, Draco. You know that I cannot keep letting this slide just because I’m your Godfather, I mean, if anything I should have reported you earlier.” Snape shook his head, and ran his hands through his well groomed long black hair, pulling his lips into a sad smile, “say goodbye to your afternoons.”

Draco sighed and pressed his eyes shut, “fine, whatever, it’s fine” he took another drag from his cigarette

“Report to my office after the last bell tomorrow, okay?”

Draco looked up through his bright blonde fringe and laugh Snape’s eye and smirked, “Can I at least finish it off?” Draco said tapping the ash from the end.

“Go on,” Snape laughed, “enjoy destroying your lungs.” He winked at the teenager, turned around and strode off. 

Draco smirked at himself, he knew Snape didn’t really have a choice, he wasn’t the only teacher who knew and at least the detentions wouldn’t be so bad from him. Even though he tried to act nonchalant and indifferent, he did like his Godfather very much. 

He sighed and fell back against the brick wall, feeling the thud resonate through his chest upon impact. Putting his cigarette between his lips to free up his hands, he ran them both through his long blonde fringe, pulling it over to one side. 

Above his head the bell rang, Draco sighed, took the cigarette out of his mouth and dropped it to the floor, rubbing it out with his heel and then sauntered off to class. 

——————————————————————————

Draco knocked on room 394. “Enter” he heard Snape boom from the there side of the door. Draco walked into the room, dropped his bag on the floor and fell into the chair.

“Right,” Snape declared, “I’ve been talking to Professor Trelawney”

“Oh, Merlin” Draco groaned and leaned back further in the chair, raising his hands to run through his hair again before linking them behind his head to lean on. 

Snape raised an eyebrow at his remark but carried on, “like I said, I’ve been talking to Professor Trelawney, and, it turns out that they are rather short handed backstage for the school play.” He paused for effect, looking up at his Godson but his eyes were shut, as if he were mentally preparing for what was to come next. “So, we’ve worked out for you to help on a Friday, starting today.”

“No, Sir!?” Draco begged, his hands breaking from behind his head and leaning forward in his chair.

“Look,” Snape continued, “you don’t have to act or direct anything. All you have to do is paint the set and organise props. I’ve emailed Miss. Granger and she’s expecting you in about 20 minutes.”

Draco groaned again, “Granger? That swot hates me.”


	2. Grey Overalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco starts his detention somewhat enthusiastically.

Draco stood outside the large theatre doors, desperately trying to promise himself that he was only there for two hours. Inside he could here a chatter of voices, from people who apparently had nothing better to do on their Fridays. Suddenly everything went quiet and he recognised a soft voice beginning to speak. 

“Okay so, welcome everybody to the first official set preparation,” the voice paused to let a few people clap. “Many of you helped out last year, so welcome back, and to everyone else, it is wonderful to see you here. I’ve drawn up what the final set should look like and I’ve assigned a list of jobs that need to be completed and you can pick any of them to do alone or together. So if everyone could go grab a pair of overalls and get started that would be fantastic. Harry, Ron, Luna and Neville, could you guys stay.” Draco rolled his eyes to himself, ’not the dream team’ he thought. Crossing his arms he leant his head back against the door so he could hear better. 

“As you can see, the lovely maintenance crew have set up some railing for us, to act as the outside of the boat. But, as you can also see, it doesn’t actually look much like a boat,” Draco heard a girl chuckle quietly, he assumed it was Luna, “So, our first point of call is to paint the floor to look like the deck of a boat and paint the stairs to match the railings. I thought since it’s going to take a few days to make it look good, and it’s needed by the cast pronto, we’d best do it since we know we won’t be flaking. Right, so, overalls?”

Draco groaned, the time had come for him to stop dawdling and just man up and go inside. He pushed open the door slowly and cursed to himself when it squeaked. A girl with bushy brown hair, a spatter of freckles across her nose and a pair of grey overalls in her hand looked up at the noise, her smile faltered momentarily as she remembered why he was there. Draco grimaced and made his way down the aisle, towards her. “I’ve been told you’re in need of some help.” He said casually, raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh, yes, Professor Snape emailed me, thanks for coming, I’m Hermione.” The girl replied offering her hand. 

Draco’s brow came together in shock for a moment at the fact she didn’t think he knew her. His face softened into a smile, chuckling and took her hand, “The one and only?” he joked. 

Hermione seemed flustered at his remark so Draco dropped her hand and pushed his own into his own back pockets. 

“Hmm,” Hermione acknowledged, regaining confidence. “You’re late, you missed the briefing.”

“I heard it all from outside, didn’t want to steal your thunder by appearing half way through your speech.” Draco shrugged

“Oh, right, thanks. In that case, Malfoy, why are you stood here talking to me, you need overalls.” She smiled at him and jerked her head over to the grey pile of clothing behind him. 

Draco chuckled, “Aye aye, ma’am,” turning round to sauntering off to find the least horrendous pair he could.


	3. Masking Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Hermione rather likes the newest backstage crew member.

Harry walked up to his best friend and adopted sister, adorned in grey, “Correct me if I’m wrong, but was that his lordship Sir. Draco Malfoy you were just talking to?” 

Hermione hummed in response, smiling a little, “Yes, Snape sent him to help out as a detention, three guesses what for.” She joked, still smiling. It was common knowledge that Draco wasn’t one to follow the rules. 

Harry smirked, “You sure you didn’t purposefully get him in trouble so he’d just have to end up in detention… Here… With you.” He said, goading Hermione and dragging out his words for effect. 

Hermione’s cheeks went bright red, “Harry! I told you to never ever mention that! I am never telling you anything ever again!” she hissed at him through her teeth, smacking his arm lightly. 

“Relax, Hermione, your secret is safe with me” Harry winked at her and Ron appeared at his left elbow. 

“What the bloody hell is Malfoy doing here, and since when does he ‘fraternise’ with those beneath him?” Ron hissed, “It’s bad enough having to spend PE with him.” 

“It’s not that bad, Ron he’s here on detention. Just ignore him.” Harry sighed. “Come on,” he added looking at the two of them, “we haven’t got all day” 

Hermione nodded in agreement and started instructing her handpicked team to start sectioning the stage into long strips with masking tape. She had just grabbed a roll herself to help when Draco tapped her on the shoulder making her jump about a foot. 

“Jesus, Malfoy, were you trying to give me a heart attack?” Hermione scowled. Feeling stupid that she had momentarily forgotten about him 

“Sorry,” He said without conviction, smiling a little. “I was just wondering what you wanted me to do, I mean I may as well actually help if I have to be here.” He continued.

Her face softened, surprised at his work ethic, “Right okay, um, here.” She thrust the tape she was holding into his hand. “Help me line off the planks.” The two got to work in silence, kneeling on the floor to stick the tape down, one holding the end and the other the reel. It took all of Hermione’s willpower to not stare continuously at the boy in front of her, but instead only allow herself quick glances as she readjusted her position to lay more tape. She took some comfort in the fact that he probably couldn’t see her through his bright blonde fringe which had flopped forward in front of his face.


	4. Peroxide Blonde Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's hair gets a bit of attention

Draco had had long hair ever since he had been old enough to chose his own hairstyle. His mother had eventually given in and even then only so that he’d stop cutting it himself. He wore his peroxide blonde locks long on top and swept back towards his right ear with the left side of his hair kept short and neat. Or at least he tried, despite his constant efforts to keep it that way, the front of his fringe had a habit of falling forwards over his eyes. It being a relentless struggle, he had gotten used to working through it, meaning that he could indeed see Hermione’s ‘not quite as casual as she’d like’ glances up at him. 

As far as he was aware, he had never had an actual conversation with the girl. Even today didn’t really count. He knew of her, of course he did, she was the brightest girl in their year, and nice, and not terrible to look at. Draco took the last piece of tape off of Hermione and smoothed it down on the floor then rocked forwards on his knees put his arms behind his back and stretched. His back ached from working on the floor. Hermione looked up at his sudden movement and he smiled at her, and then continued to smile to himself when she immediately broke eye contact and looked back at the floor. He looked down at his watch, running his hand through his hair, 4:00, just half an hour left.

“Hermione? Luna called, “I think we’re all done over here” 

Hermione looked around smiling, “Great, us too, and by the looks of it so are Harry and Ron.” She raised an eyebrow and waited for the boys to recognise that they were being spoken about. Having finished early, the two of them were lounging on the floor, deep in conversation and completely oblivious to the surrounding world.

“I’ll just check on the others, Neville could you pull those two back into reality and then get the light brown paint from the broom cupboard?” She waved in the general direction of her friends, and then stood up and walked off to talk to the younger students. 

Draco was still on the floor. Luna wandered off to find paint brushes and he was left alone. He pulled out his phone and a stream of messages appeared, all but one were from his best friends Blaise and Pansy telling him of all the things he was missing due to being stuck in detention. The other was from his father. It seemed as though his mother had told him about his multiple detentions and to say he was unhappy was putting it lightly. 

He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. He’d deal with his father later. Bored, Draco decided to walk over to see what Hermione was doing.


	5. Luggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows her name

As Draco neared the other side of the theatre, he could hear the group of thirteen year olds growing more and more excited, jabbering over the top of each other in a hope to be heard. About what, Draco was not sure, but it seemed to be some sort of trolley.

“It’s looking really good you guys,” Draco heard Hermione exclaim cheerfully, “I love the blue you’ve gone for, it looks almost midnight-y.” The upper fours beamed at her praise and continued on with their chattering, more to themselves now than to her.

“What is it exactly?” Draco whispered into Hermione’s ear and standing very close behind her. Hermione jumped in suprise for the second time that day, this time right back into him.

“Sorry!” She exclaimed, “I.. um..” She faultered as she became increasingly aware of Draco’s grip that was still on her arm from keeping her from falling over. Hermione looked up at his piercing grey eyes and completely forgot what he had asked her. Holding her gaze longer than perhaps he should have, Draco asked again, “This contraption? It’s a um..?”

“A luggage rack,” Hermione finished, finally pulling herself out of her daydream, “the technicians are going to add some railing to it this weekend”

“Wait,” Draco stated, “They built this? .. Themselves?” he breathed out in awe and ran his fingers through his blonde fringe. “That’s actually really impressive.”

Hermione was stunned by his genuine interest and care for the upper fourth formers work but before she had time to mention anything she was interrupted.

“’Mione,” Harry called out, “are you sure that the paint was in this cupboard?” Hermione’s attention was immediately caught, and a look of confusion appeared on her face.

“There’s only left over stock from last year’s show,” Harry continued, “unless you wanted a bright green floor.” He winked at his sister trying to rile her.

Hermione groaned, “You have got to be kidding.” She shook her head and sighed. “I’ll ask Trelawney, do you know if she’d still in.”

From behind her one of the fourth formers piped up with a quiet voice, “Jenny and I saw her leave earlier.”

“Fantastic.” Hermione ground out. “Well I suppose that us done for the day then, don’t worry about clearing away too much, the cast aren’t practicing in here for another few weeks yet. Just make sure to clean off any brushes.”

Hermione turned back to Draco and the fourth formers and before she has time to speak, Draco did, “Guess that’s me done for the day, see you later, Granger” He winked at her and sauntered off, casually removing his overalls and discarding them to the pile with an unprecedented amount of grace.

“He knows my name.” She whispered to herself, stunned. Smiling to herself she walked over to Harry and Ron to ask them if they were ready to leave. Neville and Luna had gone ahead, shepherding out the upper fours. “You’re looking happy?” Ron inquired. Hermione merely hummed in response causing Ron to shrug his confusion at Harry who smiled and knew all too well who she was so giddy over.


	6. Shh

The following Friday came around far too quickly for Draco's liking and he found himself stood outside the theatre doors once more, willing himself to go in. " It's just a few hours of painting," he told himself. "It'll be over before you know it ." Unconvinced with his own reasoning he sighed and pushed open the doors.

As we walked in, he could see Hermione at the bottom of the elevated seating, where the rows met the stage, chatting the the fourth formers. The floor that they had been attempting to paint last week came into the light as Draco walked down the gentle flight of stairs. He really didn't understand why in earth they were going to be repainting a floor that was already panelled wood, he shrugged and decided that it really wasn't his problem. His attention was captured by the structure that had been assembled at the far end of the stage. What had used to just be a curtain hanging down to hide the backstage entrance had been transformed to look like the top of a ship. In the middle was a double door with stairs reaching up either side of it to meet at the top of a balcony. It was actually quite impressive Draco thought to himself. 

As Hermione's row neared, he caught the eye of one of the girls sat in front of her. An idea flashed into Draco's mind and he brought his finger to his lips in a silent shushing gesture and then winked as he slid into the row behind Hermione. He shuffled along the seats and then quietly sat in the one just to the left behind her. Still oblivious to his presence, Hermione drew to the end of her briefing and dismissed the young crew and looked at her watch to check the time. 

Draco leant forwards until his lips were just inches away from her ear and whispered, "waiting for someone?"

Hermione yelped and all but fell of her chair, the notebook that had previously rested in her lap audibly crashing to the floor. "What the the actual fuck Malfoy!?" She screeched. "You scared the crap out of me." 

"Careful there Granger," Draco tutted, "there are impressionable teenagers around don't you know." He nodded towards the visibly interested children across the room. 

Hermione glared at him and then picked up the pair of grey overalls in the seat next to her and threw them at him. "Come on," she retorted shortly, "we're painting portholes today." 

Smiling to himself, Draco left over the row in front and pulled on his overalls, "perhaps today really wouldn't be do dull."


End file.
